Zombiemon Apocalypse
by IanGuyThing
Summary: Zoroark did experiments and now zombiemon happened!  Bummer.  Relationships throughout the story as well as one sex scene. No it isnt a full blown lemon, but you get one hell of a laugh out of it!  First fic   errors. live with it.


**Well enjoy this because its my first fic. evah. NOTE i do not own pokemon or blah blah blah yah got it NOW if you want to understand this, read the pokemon stories by LMV2003. Shes a great auther. read her stories because i said to.**

"RUN! GO GO GO!" yelled Zoroak as he ran with what was left of the guild and treasure town toward a bunker. Crystal on the other hand, was killing away the terrible things following them at a relatively quick pace.

Then she ran out of ammo, and out of time.

"RRRRUUUUAAAGGGGHHHHHH" yelled the terrible beast. It was what was left of a flareon. It now was a pale red and yellow color with some rotting teeth showing as it tried to run as best it could (and still staggered as if it were drunk). Crystal screamed at the hideous thing and ran toward Zoroak, who at the time was trying to open the bunker door.

"GOD! What was the damned combination?" Yelled now a very mad Zoroak. Then Zora comes up and yells, "Hey smarty! Lucky 7 remember?" Zoroak had a dumbfounded face and FINALLY opened the door to the bunker and yells at everybody else to get in. NOW. The rest of the zombie pokemon that came running after them got their heads punched in by the survivors. Some weren't so lucky, and got bitten and turned into one.

Everyone was inside the bunker either exhausted or extremely scarred. Zoroak, Crystal and Zora got together and tried to think of a plan, but it was a bit hard with the zombies hitting the doors occasionally. "Now what do we do? There are these zombie things everywhere." Crystal said as she leaned against Zoroak for comfort from the horrible things that have happened. "Well there isn't much that we CAN do because of that very reason." Zora said confused. But then the little fox had an idea. "Zoroak, when you and Crystal built this, did you make like, tunnels to other ones?" Zoroak and Crystal looked at each other with a face that just plain said,

DUH.

They were a little more relieved that they had other entrances but were also concerned about the factor of intruders that either broke down the door, or found out the password (which probably would be tough). Then Zoroak thought of the idea, what if they already got here? That shocked Zora a little bit but Crystal assured him those doors have to be blown out by like, 5 or more electrodes, not a few zombies. Then Zora felt safer.

+{}+

Its been three days in the bunker, there was plenty of space because it was made to hold all of treasure town and now that the zombies happened, pretty much half of the town was, well… eaten alive but that's beside the point.

Zoroak was having terrible nightmares. Nightmares that were about the zombies, and he would always have to wake himself up somehow. Or wake up the hard way. (Let's not talk about that). It was then the middle of the night when he had another nightmare.

He was running alone through the zombie infested fields that were covered in blood and bones from his fallen comrades. They started to move and then created skin and became alive. (The real zombies just become zombies; they cannot become zombies if there is no way to sustain life as a regular living being.) Then the worst thing he could have ever, EVER had a nightmare about happened.

Crystal had become one of them, and wanted to attack him just as the other wanted to.

He knew what he had to do, but he did not want to do it. Not in a million bazillion gazillion years (that's a LONG time) so all he could do was run. Run until he had to stop and shoot. But then again, thems the rules here. Shoot to kill, kill to survive, and survive to revive. Revive being the world's revivement.

Then it happened, when he had to follow the rules.

Crystal caught up,

Zoroak pulled out his custom made gun…

Pointed,

Looked away,

And shot.

Oh the pain that he felt when he pulled the trigger on his compact pistol. It was like his heart had ripped itself into thousands of tine shreds and fell to the bottom of his body. And when he looked at the dead zombie body, and shed a tear to find himself surrounded,

He awoke to something that he was very happy to find.

Crystal, alive and well in the bed next to him. But at that moment of awakening, he thought one thing and one thing only.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Well i hope you enjoyed my first fan fic. If theres anything i can improve on other than langth, lemme know thanx! R&R**


End file.
